Summer Vacation
by StarliteWyrm15
Summary: When a dueling test goes wrong, Kaiba feels it's time to take a break. And with Mokuba's birthday coming up, he decides to surprise the younger Kaiba sibling with a vacation to Hawaii. But even the most beautiful places can be deadly. Mother Nature turns against them and a surprise visit from the son of an old enemy makes matters much worse.
1. chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is not exactly a sequel to "Happy Guardian Day!" but does follow it in the timeline. I've had this basic idea for a while so I'm ready to finally get it out of my head and be able to work more on my crossover fic. I hope you all enjoy this Kaiba Brother multi-chapter and constructive criticism is much, much appreciated but pure insults is just wrong and I don't condone them. If you really don't have anything good or encouraging to say then don't even waste your time clicking the review button. I simply write these because I enjoy it, not to piss people off. So, I'm sorry if I am a rain on your parade but there are other things that you could be getting angry about, not over a story. Rant over, enjoy, and review if you like:)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, its characters, or duel monster cards but I am making up the card that will be given for testing in this chapter. Other than that, Kazuki Takahashi owns it all!

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor and A New Card**

XxXxXxXxXx

It was the final week of June but the beginning of the busiest time for gaming companies, especially for one of the most prestigious and advanced companies in the world, Kaiba Corporation. Being the heart of Domino City, for within the city belonged most of the world's best Duelists, Kaiba Corp. never missed a beat in producing the most advanced systems for duelists of all levels, from "beginner" all the way up to "pro". And with school out and people coming and going on vacation, it was the perfect time to finish up preparations for a new Duel Monster's Tournament.

It was nearing completion and the CEO of Kaiba Corp. was very pleased at the rate of production of a new duel disk for the new tournament's invited duelists, whom were ranked from "pundit" to "professional", and of course, "The King of Games". The tournament would be for all levels but these new duel disks would be much more realistic as the card's visual effects would be ten times more life-like than the duel disks used in "Battle City". It could be hazardous to beginners and that's why only the more experienced duelists were being "gifted" (that is to say, anyone participating must pay for them) these disks. Even the young teenage president himself was a little shaken up after conducting the first test on the prototype. He couldn't wait to put it into action with a real duelist but, unfortunately, he was under a contracting oath not to duel with the newest devices until what was being called the "Duels Around the Globe" tournament started. The contract was signed by the three gaming CEO's who created such a world-wide event: Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation, Zigfried Von Schroeder of Schroeder Corporation, and the card-creating man himself, Maximillion Pegasus of Industrial Illusions.

It was nearing the end of a very productive day as the 18 year old CEO was finishing up signing reports and other documents that needed his signature. Most of the company had already gone home leaving him and his secretary behind. As long as she didn't disturb him he didn't care when she went home. He only cared about finishing these documents and getting home himself. He was determined to have everything caught up before he left for home. He had made a promise to a certain someone in his life to not stay up late working, and he was always a man of his word.

 _Buzz, buzz, buzz…_ his phone desk droned on until finally, the brown-haired, cobalt-eyed CEO pushed the intercom button.

 _"Mr. Kaiba?"_

"You better have a good enough excuse for this, Ms. Takioshi." His tone of annoyance changed to anger in a heartbeat. "What is it?!"

 _"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir, but you have a visitor."_ A visitor? He wasn't expecting anybody, especially this late in the day. Who on earth could it possibly be? While he pondered on who might be trespassing, his secretary continued.

 _"He is very persistent on seeing you, Sir. Says he won't leave until he has done so. Shall I send him in?"_ Hmm, there was a number of people who were persistent enough to have a private meeting with him but given that it is close to a big tournament starting in just a few short weeks, Kaiba narrowed the options down to two people, neither of which he would prefer to see in his building or anywhere on his properties; but such is the way of life when you have no choice but to partner up with a couple of rivaling companies.

"Yes, Ms. Takioshi, send him in and you can go home for the day."

 _"Yes, Sir, and thank you, Sir."_ With that, she hung up. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the big oak doors that stood as a barrier between the head official's office and the rest of his company. Kaiba laced his fingers together as he began tensing up in his leather chair. He was not going to enjoy this.

"Come in." The door clicked and opened slowly, the creaking being a nuisance like nails on a chalkboard. _I knew it; of all the imbeciles to show up, it has to be him._

In the doorway was a tall, more older gentleman, with long, silver hair covering up the left side of his face. He was wearing a fancy red overcoat with four buttons in a "box" pattern on the front, red pants, and white dress shoes. Under his coat was a white, ruffled blouse with a black string tied into a bow at the base of his neck. His hazelnut eye twinkled and his smile was as irritating to Kaiba as ever.

"Hello, my dear Kaiba-boy, it's been too long since we last saw each other! I do hope you forgive me for not showing up to the opening meeting discussing the start of our "Duels Around the Globe" rally, but I had a matter of great importance and urgency come up. You know how it is." The man exclaimed very energetically in his almost British-sounding, yet American, accent. Kaiba said nothing, only continued to glare daggers at the "snake" standing before him.

The man just droned on without a care in the world. "Anyway, I am here because I have something to lend to you. But make no mistake, it is not a gift and I expect to have it back in due time. It is a new card just released by my company and I want you, Kaiba-boy, to be the one to test it before our tournament begins." He held out an envelope and a document for Kaiba to take. The blue-eyed teen took the document first and upon scanning the first line looked up, his eyebrow raised in question.

"A contract? What the hell for, Pegasus?"

His rival's smile grew even more, so much so you would think it consumed his entire face.

"I'm so glad you asked, Kaiba-boy! That there is a contract to ensure that I do get this card back. I wouldn't want to do dealings with a thief..."

"Look who's talking?" Kaiba interrupted. But Pegasus just ignored him and carried on.

"And by signing, which you will do, I will have ensured your co-operation. I would hate to have the courts involved but sometimes you have to be prepared."

Kaiba looked back down to the document laid out before him. Quickly, but smoothly, he grabbed his pen and signed the binding sheet of paper. He pushed the insignificant piece of wood back to Pegasus. It was just a card and he already had all that he needed. Pegasus could take this card with him to his own grave, for all Kaiba cared. It meant nothing to him.

Pegasus was observing every detail of Kaiba's behavior from the second he saw him from the doorway. He saw it all: Kaiba's tension, his "what the hell are you doing here" look, how quickly he signed without even reading the entire contract... It was going better than he expected. He picked up the contract and pushed the envelope to Kaiba.

"Here you go and do take great care of this card. It is a one of a kind, and I will send Croquet to fetch for it when I'm ready to have it back." He casually stood up, turned around, and walked back to the doorway. But as soon as he reached the still open doorway, he stopped. He turned around slightly so that his right eye, the only visible eye, could look at the young business partner across the way. Kaiba was reaching for his letter opener to dig into the envelope, not realizing Pegasus was still in the office.

"You might want to wait to open that after I've left your building, Kaiba-boy." Kaiba stops abruptly and looks back at the doorway but Pegasus was already walking towards the elevator.

What did he mean by that? He mulled over in his head the options of what really could be in the envelope. What kind of card would Pegasus give to him and expect him to wait until he was gone to see what said card was?

The CEO stood up from his chair and looked out of his window. Pegasus could be seen walking down the steps towards a red, fancy vehicle with a man clad in a black suit with short, wavy blue-green hair holding the door open for his employer. He followed suit by climbing in the driver's seat and starting the engine. As soon as the car went down the street and out of view, Kaiba turned back towards the envelope on his desk.

"What is that lunatic up to this time?" He asked no one in particular. He grabbed the letter opener and opened the small envelope and pulled out its content. It was indeed a duel monsters card from the back but when the young president turned it over, his blood froze.

It was a trap card, the title reading "Revenge of the Blue-eyes". The picture depicted a stream of blue and white light striking down a human with a duel disk on their arm. The inscription below explained its effect: _Activate this card when a "Blue-eyes White Dragon" that you control is destroyed in battle. Half of that "Blue-eyes White Dragon"'s attack is then dealt to your opponent's life points as a direct attack. This does NOT negate any equip spell cards that was given to the "Blue-eyes White Dragon"._

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in complete anger. He now held a very useful card that could easily help him to defeat even the King of Games and his lifelong dueling rival, Yugi Mutou. But thanks to the contract he just signed, he would probably never get the chance to use this card on Yugi before Pegasus reclaims it. His other fist clenched and he cried out with all the strength and fury he could muster.

"Pegasus!"

In a red vehicle driving down the freeway, there sat man with silver hair covering half his face sitting in the back seat. His already smiling mouth opened and he began laughing like a crazed maniac.

 **A/N:** Alright, so the next chapter will start bringing out the plot but I needed a good transition chapter for this next one. I should have the next chapter posted either tonight or sometime tomorrow. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Nothing to say here save that I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you wwe21 for favoriting this story and I hope you like this chapter and the rest. Also, I apologize for not getting this posted on time but I got very busy and the update on my crossover story took me way longer than I expected.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except "Revenge of the Blue-eyes". Kazuki Takahashi owns all of Yugioh.

 **Chapter 2: Another Test, Another Glitch**

XxXxXxXxXx

It had been a busy week preparing and finalizing the locations to be used in the tournament. A business meeting of six men, four of which were presidents, regarding the use of the country, Egypt, had just ended. Three deep tanned men in white thobes (the middle man had a black and gold bisht covering his thobe) with gold turbans on their heads stood up on one side of the rectangular glass table. At the same time, across from them, stood up three other men in different colored suits and different colored hair. The middle tanned man, the President of Egypt, reached his hand out to shake the hands of the three gaming company presidents, signifying the deal was sealed.

"I look forward to having your tournament take place in the beautiful, sand-filled country of Egypt. *Wadaeaan washukraan lakum."

A man with black hair and wearing a gray suit standing off to the side translated for the men who could not speak or understand Arabic. "Goodbye and thank you."

Two men, one with short, brown hair in an all white suit with a light blue tie and a blue collared shirt underneath and the other with long, pink hair wearing a palatinate purple suit over a ruffled white dress shirt and around his neck and resting against his chest was a cerise colored frilled jabot, responded with "your welcome" as they each shook the Egyptian President's hand. But the third man, this one having silver hair that covered the left side of his face and was dressed in a red overcoat that covered his white shirt and red pants to match, responded, "*Ealaa alrahab w alsiea."

"You're welcome." Translated the group's translator.

"Show off." Whispered the pink haired man in a German accent.

The three Egyptians were then escorted out and the translator went back to his normal duties leaving the three gaming presidents alone in the conference room. And being alone with them was not something a certain CEO in the room would care for. The man in the white suit spoke first.

"Now, if you gentlemen would excuse yourselves out of my company, it would be greatly appreciated. I have another matter to attend to."

The silver haired man smiled mischievously as he said, "Going to test the new card out, Kaiba-boy?"

Kaiba's death glare at that comment did not go unnoticed by the pink haired German. He enjoyed toying with his rivals, no matter who they were.

"Vat card? Ooh, wait, don't tell me. It's ze card Pegasus created just for you, err Kaiba?" He asked with a sarcastic smirk. How in the world did he know?

As if reading his mind, Pegasus answered for him. "I told him, Kaiba-boy. Honestly, did you think he was reading your mind? I thought you didn't believe in hocus-pocus magic stuff." Kaiba shifted his glare back to Pegasus who was smiling as widely as he could. Doesn't he ever stop smiling just for the hell of it?

"Hmph." Was all Kaiba could manage to say as he walked by them and headed for his elevator. He was almost rid of them... or so he thought. He pushed the elevator button when he heard two sets of footsteps stop behind him instead of waiting for the other elevator.

"Can't you two take a hint and leave me alone already? Your business here is finished, so I suggest you take another elevator down before I really lose my temper and have you thrown off of this floor." Which would have ended up in immediate death considering they were about 700-800 feet up in the air.

"Now, now, Kaiba, we zought it would be nice if we accompanied you down to your lab. I really want to see zis new card of yours in action."

Pegasus chimed in also. "And as its creator, it's only fair that I be there for the first test." Kaiba closed his eyes and exhaled slowly out of his nose. These two were obviously not going to be leaving any time soon and knew his threat was nothing short of an empty one.

"Fine, you can come down with me. But as soon as you've seen the card, I want you both out of here. Is that clear?" He growled that last part, really hoping they would finally understand they were not welcomed here. The elevator dinged, signifying its arrival. The doors opened and the trio stepped inside, with Kaiba pushing the "Basement" level.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Everything is ready, Sir." A bearded man in a white lab coat informed his youngest master, a kid, who appeared to be around 13 years old, who had long, raven black hair and was wearing a blue and green striped shirt with a yellow vest and blue jeans and white sneakers. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good, my brother is on his way down. I just spoke with him."

A couple of minutes went by when the elevator dinged. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave the new arrivals their full attention. No one dared anger their head master, and made sure to be completely respectful, though they were frightened of him at the same time. Everyone but the kid in the room, that is. He casually walked up to the brown haired, blue-eyed CEO.

"All systems are ready, Seto." Kaiba nodded without saying anything. He walked by and the younger teen's violet-gray eyes widened when he saw who had come down with his older brother.

"Hello young Mokuba, it is so very good to see you! How are you? Is Kaiba treating you well? How is...?" But Pegasus couldn't finish his last question for Kaiba had immediately stepped in between him and his brother.

"That is enough, Pegasus. I let you come down here for one reason, and that reason only, do you understand? Don't talk to anyone, especially Mokuba." He said his brother's name with a dangerously threatening tone. He turned to his brother, his tone softening a little. "Activate the duel computer."

Mokuba nodded and headed over to one of the computers. Kaiba turned back to his "guests".

"Not another word out of you. That includes you as well, Zigfried."

"Excuse me for being friendly, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus exclaimed, pretending to pout as he pushed his hair aside.

"Vatever, Kaiba." Zigfried also didn't seem to be taking Kaiba's demand seriously.

Kaiba grabbed his briefcase from under a desk and opened it, revealing a duel disk strapped in the top half and dozens of Duel Monsters cards neatly placed in the bottom half. He unstrapped the disk and slid it on his left arm. Under the disk was another stack of cards. His own personal deck. The same deck that he used in all his duels, the very deck with the deadly "Blue-eyes White Dragons" and his new card that he came to test. Yes, his new card. He would find a way around the contract and make it his. But for now, he would play along with Pegasus's head games.

"It's time, start it up." He demanded his research team while shuffling his deck and then placing it up on the duel disk which was now strapped to his left arm.

"Yes, Sir!" They responded and begin to start up the duel as Kaiba stepped out into the lab. He had given the duel computer a deck strong enough to destroy a single "Blue-eyes" though he hated the feeling that he was betraying his favorite monster, but it was necessary to test out "Revenge of the Blue-eyes"'s effect. He drew his first five cards and he and the duel computer both said "let's duel" in unison.

Seto Kaiba - LP: 4000

Duel Computer - LP: 4000

"I'll start first." The Kaiba Corp. CEO drew his sixth card and placed it in his hand. He then took another card from his hand and placed it on his disk, face up horizontally. "I summon Mystic Horseman[1300/1550] in defense mode." A centaur with a scythe appeared kneeling in front of Kaiba.

"Next, I place this card face-down. That will end my turn." _Once the computer attacks, I can block it with ease._ Kaiba looked back at his hand which held Battle Ox, Polymerization, De-spell, and the card he just drew: Shrink. _I can summon my Battle Ox and fuse my two mythical creatures together. Once I draw my Blue-eyes and De-fusion cards, I can make the Rabid Horseman two monsters again and sacrifice them to summon Blue-eyes White Dragon. Hopefully, the computer won't destroy it before I draw that one card._

In a female robotic voice, the computer informed it was drawing a card from the deck it was hand given by Kaiba. It then explained it was placing a set card on the field before summoning Ancient Elf[1450/1200] in attack mode. A she-elf in a purple robe that hugged her waist and legs like a mermaid's tail and wearing a tall purple hat resting a top her long black hair materialized across from the centaur. In her hand was an unusual red staff with a blue orb at the top.

Second, the computer played Elf's Light which increased the Ancient Elf's attack by 400 but decreased the defense by 200.

Ancient Elf[1850/1000]

The computer then informed it was attacking Mystic Horseman.

 _It took my bait._ "I activate Negate Attack, which stops Ancient Elf's attack!"

But the computer was ready for that and activated its own set card: Remove Trap. The Negate Attack was destroyed before it could block the elf's attack and the purple ball of magic struck the Mystic Horseman. But luckily it was in defense mode so Kaiba didn't suffer any damage but his original strategy was ruined. Mokuba watched on in fear, though he trusted his brother, something in the pit of his stomach told him something was not right. _Surely it's my imagination, Big Brother's got this!_

The computer ended its turn and Kaiba drew to begin his. _I don't believe this! I just drew my Blue-eyes but I lost my Mystic Horseman. No matter, Battle Ox can still take down that pathetic elf. I'll just have to find another way to summon Blue-eyes._

"I summon Battle Ox[1700/1000] in attack mode!" In a bright flash appeared a minotaur with an ax in its muscly arms. Protecting its head was a red and yellow helmet and it had matching shoulder pads and bracelets. It snarled and shot out "smoke" from its nostrils. However, Kaiba still needed to raise his Battle Ox's attack but thanks to a magic card in his hand, he didn't have to increase Battle Ox's attack, rather decrease Ancient Elf's attack.

"I activate De-spell! I will remove and destroy the Elf's Light card, reducing the Ancient Elf's attack to its original 1450 attack points!"

Ancient Elf[1450/1200]

"Now, Battle Ox, it's time to avenge your fallen comrade! Attack the elf!" The minotaur roared a battle cry and sprinted towards the purple clad elf, raising its axe above its head to deliver a crushing blow to its opponent's head. The axe hit its target and the elf cried out before diminishing into many pixels.

Duel Computer – LP: 3750

"I think that is enough punishment for now. I set one card and end my turn."

Up in the control center, Pegasus, Zigfried, and Mokuba, along with the rest of the research team, observed the duel with great interest. Pegasus couldn't wait to see how his new card actually worked but Zigfried was only enjoying the sport of it all, and that included taunting as well.

The pink headed, fashionable German pressed the intercom button so that Kaiba would hear him.

"Really, Kaiba, is zat ze best you can do? Oh, silly me, perhaps you don't have any good cards in your hand to play, err Kaiba? Heh he heh."

"I said, 'not a word out of you', you foolish fiend." Kaiba retorted. Zigfried and Pegasus were getting on his last nerves.

"Well put, Zigfried. I couldn't have said it better myself." Pegasus encouraged, which earned a "hey, shut up!" look by Mokuba.

The computer initiated its turn and played Cost Down. It then summoned a five star monster known as Armed Dragon Level 5[2400/1700]. A gray dragon with a red underbelly and wings emerged. Embellishing its body were silver spikes and drills of all sizes. Its turquoise eyes stared menacingly at the minotaur.

Kaiba's expression did not change even though he knew where this was heading. The duel computer was planning on destroying his Battle Ox and once it accomplished that, one of the dragon's effects would activate allowing the computer to trade its dragon for an even stronger Armed Dragon.

The computer set one card down before doing just as the company's CEO predicted. It declared an attack on Battle Ox. Just as the dragon was flying over to the weaker beast, Kaiba smirked and activated his set card. "Not so fast, I play Shrink!"

The Dragon's form got smaller and its attack was decreased by half.

Armed Dragon[1200/1700]

"Battle Ox, counterattack!" The minotaur swung its axe back at the spiked dragon but the computer informed it was activating its face-down card which was revealed as "Twister". The computer explained it would pay 500 life points to activate said card and destroy one face-up spell card on the field. Unfortunately for Kaiba, Shrink was the only one to choose.

Duel Computer – LP: 3250

"Oh no!" Kaiba was shocked that the computer outsmarted him again. As a holographic tornado spun over the Shrink card and destroyed it, Kaiba thought about how the Twister card was even in the computer's deck. _I don't recall having put that card in the deck. Perhaps it was stuck to another card? But then that would make the computer at having a total of 41 cards. There's only one way to find out._

Shrink was destroyed and Battle Ox still went through with its attack only to destroy itself since Armed Dragon was back to its original attack of 2400. The result was Kaiba's life points descending by 700 points.

Kaiba – LP: 3300

Kaiba then spoke into the mouthpiece of his headset.

Up above, Mokuba's stomach tightened. How could this have happened? The computer has been one step ahead of his brother the entire duel, almost as if the computer was actually human. Suddenly, a thought hit him and it wasn't a good one.

"Benjamin."

The bearded scientist he had spoken to before Seto's arrival to the lab responded.

"Yes, Master Mokuba?" Before Mokuba could speak his brother's voice came into the earpiece of his own headset.

"How many total cards does the computer show was given to the Duel Computer?"

"Let me check." After a few seconds of typing, Mokuba found what he was searching for. He spoke into his mouthpiece. "40, and they were all put in by you. Is something wrong?"

 _Not all of them were…_ Kaiba pondered to himself as he responded to his little brother. "No, everything is fine. I just had to be sure."

Mokuba noticed his brother's voice a little off and it reminded him what he was going to ask Benjamin.

"Benjamin, what power level did you set the computer at?" Please don't tell me what I think it is.

The scientist fidgeted for a moment before answering. He was just following orders but knew the young boy before him was not going to like his answer. Mokuba began growing impatient.

"Well, Benjamin? What level is it on?!" He said the last few words a little slower, emphasizing his annoyance at waiting.

Benjamin finally caved in and told his master everything. "Max power, Sir. It was Master Kaiba's orders. I tried to reason with him, I reminded him of what almost happened the last time he did this, but he just wouldn't listen. Please, forgive me." The scientist bowed, the sincerity in his body language. And Mokuba knew nothing could be done except to wait the duel out and hope Seto came out as the winner.

By now, the computer had a new dragon on the field. This one was very similar to its "relative" that it just replaced, only it was solid red and much bigger, even the spikes and drills were bigger, and wore silver armor. The computer had used Armed Dragon Level 5's effect to replace it with Armed Dragon Level 7[2800/1000]. It set one card face-down,then, ended its turn giving Kaiba one final chance.

 _It all comes down to this last draw. If I can't draw what I need now…_ Cobalt eyes moved to the right side and gazed upon Pegasus and Zigfried, both looking greatly amused by Kaiba's current situation. _...those two freaks will never live it down._

He glanced back down at his deck and closed his eyes in thought. Yugi Mutou, The King of Games, his arch rival, his most worthy opponent, believes in a power known as "The Heart of the Cards". But Kaiba still wasn't, and will probably never be, sure if it actually exists. All he knows is it has helped Yugi in almost every situation. Kaiba remembered the time he was forced to believe in this power. Back then, Pegasus was trying to take over Kaiba Corp. and had kidnapped Mokuba to do it. Pegasus had sealed Mokuba's soul in a blank dueling card and forced Kaiba to duel Yugi for the privilege to challenge him. For Mokuba's sake, he allowed himself to believe in something he would normally never believe in.

But this wasn't about Mokuba. Still, he needed a miracle for this last draw. And besides, what could it hurt?

He slowly slid the top card off the deck and stuck his arm out holding the card away from him, the back of the card facing him. He silently begged "The Heart of the Cards" to help him, then, very slowly, began turning the card over to see what he had drawn.

As the spectators continued to watch, Mokuba and Pegasus understood Kaiba's notion. Zigfried, however, was baffled. He looked at Pegasus with confusion.

"Vat is he doing, err Pegasus?"

"I believe he is using a technique I have seen Yugi Mutou use many times. It is called, 'The Heart of the Cards'." But that was all he could say.

Kaiba turned the card over and saw it was his Card of Demise. _Excellent!_

"I play Card of Demise! This lets me draw three cards to make my hand have a total of five." He drew three cards and peered at them. He was bestowed Pot of Greed, Spear Dragon, and Lord of Dragons. "Next I play the magic card, Pot of Greed."

As Kaiba drew his next two cards thanks to the effect of Pot of Greed, Pegasus smiled, agreeing with Zigfried from his earlier taunting.

"I think you're right, Zigfried. He seems to be desperate for a good move now, doesn't he?" Zigfried smirked back but said nothing. Mokuba shot a glare to Pegasus before looking back to his brother, worry filling every part of him.

As he gazed upon the two new cards he just drew, Kaiba began chuckling lightly. He had drawn Flute of Summoning Dragon and Revenge of the Blue-eyes. Inwardly, he said, _this_ _duel is over._

"I put this card face-down. Next, I summon Lord of Dragons[1200/1100] to the field, in attack mode!" A card appeared face-down, then a bright flash as a man clad in an armor of dragon bones, a dragon's skull was his breastplate, and adorned with a blue cape, rose up from the ground and stood tall, guarding its master.

 _It's time. I expect that his face-down is none other than my Revenge of the Blue-eyes. How exciting!_ Pegasus mused. Kaiba continued with his move, his very predictive move to the spectators.

"I'll equip Lord of Dragons with this card: Flute of Summoning Dragon! With this card I can summon up to two dragons from my hand." The Lord of Dragons held up a yellow flute that looked like a dragon's head and neck and blew into it. Kaiba took two cards from his hand and slapped them on his duel disk.

"So, I call upon Spear Dragon[1900/0] and my mighty Blue-eyes White Dragon[3000/2700] in Attack Position!"

A small tan-bellied and blue-backed, blue-winged dragon appeared with a nose in the shape of a long spear, kind of like a sword fish, and next to it, in a grand array of blue and white streams of light, appeared the teen CEO's favorite signature card: Blue-eyes White Dragon. Each dragon roared but the Blue-eyes won the contest of the loudest roar. It was also the most majestic creature on the field. Even the Armed Dragon across the way, in all its spikes and armor, seemed to be quivering in fear.

Kaiba pointed his right forefinger at the Armed Dragon and commanded, "Go, Blue-eyes, and destroy the Armed Dragon. White Lightning!"

The dragon roared, as if to say "with pleasure", and obediently obeyed its master. It opened its mouth wide, electricity sparking from it, and from the back of the throat a ball of white lightning inside shot out towards the armored dragon. But the computer activated its set card: Dragon Treasure.

Equipped with Dragon Treasure, Armed Dragon Level 7's attack rose to 3100, just enough to counterattack and wipe out Blue-eyes White Dragon from the field. To the onlookers, Kaiba was as good as done.

"Zis has been much entertaining but, unfortunately, I didn't come here to watch him lose like zis. I'll be taking my leave."

"I would wait if I were you, Zigfried. Look..." Pegasus pointed at the glass but his finger was really pointing at the playing field below. The Blue-eyes was destroyed and Kaiba's life points decreased by another 100 points. But Kaiba was actually smirking.

Kaiba - LP: 3200

"Now, the moment I've been waiting for. Destroying my Blue-eyes was a big mistake because I can now activate my trap: Revenge of the Blue-eyes!" A trap card rose up and glowed, representing its activation. A dragon's cry, specifically Blue-eyes White Dragon, could be heard all around, but not a single dragon was in sight. Not a minute after the roaring of the dragon, from the heavens above, a ray of blue and white light shot down onto the duel computer. Kaiba explained the trap's effect.

"Thanks to this card, my opponent gets a direct attack equal to half of the Blue-eyes White Dragon that was just destroyed. So, I lost 100 life points but my opponent loses 1500!"

Duel Computer - LP: 1750

"Next, I attack with Spear Dragon to finish this duel! Cyclone Blast!" The spear nosed dragon shot out a whirlwind of air when all of a sudden, the computer then started saying, "Error. Error. Error." and so on. The attack was negated and all of the cards vanished as the duel had come to a close.

Kaiba shouted into his mouthpiece, enraged at the incident now unfolding before him. "What is going on?! Somebody better have an explanation for this!"

Mokuba answered his brother immediately. "The team is searching up on it now. But, Seto, something seems to be infecting the system. I think the computer thinks there is a fire or something cause we can't open the doors to get you out."

"What?! Are you saying I'm trapped in here?"

"Unfortunately... What do we do?"

Kaiba racked his brain for an idea but nothing came to mind, save for one but it was very risky. The only way to unlock the now infected, computer-controlled doors would be to shut down the mainframe and reboot everything. But during the reboot session, the system would be vulnerable to outside hackers, and there were two people in his lab that have hacked into his systems in the past. However, it was their best option to free him from the "prison" he was now stuck in.

"There's only one thing we can do. I'll need you to relay this information to Roland but you cannot let Pegasus or Zigfried find out. Now, listen closely..."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Good day, Mister Roland." One employee acknowledged his co-worker, a tall man in a black and white suit, black pants and shoes, and black shades to complete the ensemble. His short, teal hair and small black mustache made him stand out above the rest of what many Kaiba Corp. employees called, "the suits", which was what they called their security for they were always in black jackets, white collared shirts, black pants and shoes, and lastly, black shades.

"It is, isn't it?" Roland greeted back. He approached a counter with a coffee machine and poured some coffee into the cup he brought with him. A ringing in his right ear alerted him to an incoming call from his cellphone in his pocket. He tapped a button on his blue-tooth earpiece.

"This Roland." He began sipping on his hot beverage when the voice on the other end shouted in his ear, causing him to choke on his coffee.

"Roland, we need your help!" _Cough… Cough… Cough…_

"Did I cause this? I'm so sorry, are you okay? Do you need help?" The frantic child's voice began his series of 20 questions when Roland finally pulled himself together.

"I'm fine, really." _Clears throat._ "Now, what is going on, Master Mokuba?"

"Okay, so here's the thing. The duel computer is infected and it has sealed the doors to the lab. But that's not our only problem. Seto is trapped in the lab and we can't get him out!"

Roland's face appeared to have been drained of all its normal color when he heard that last sentence. If he didn't get his master out of this predicament then there would be hell to pay. Namely, he would lose his job and he was more than sure his employer would make the rest of his life a living hell, so to speak.

"What we need to do is shut down the mainframe and reboot the entire system, but Seto's worried about Zigfried and Pegasus trying to pull something since the system will be vulnerable to outside interferences. Think you can stall them while I reboot it?" Mokuba pleaded with his brother's right-hand man and his own close friend. Mokuba needed to use his own codes to do the job, seeing as how there was no possible way for Kaiba to do it now.

Roland took a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed the sweat forming on his forehead. He knew what he had to do but that didn't mean he was going to enjoy it. "Yes, Master Mokuba, I will take care of them."

"Great! Meet us in the lab. I gotta go, before Zigfried and Pegasus get suspicious." _Click._ Roland sighed and downed the rest of his coffee before heading down the hall to the elevators.

Ten minutes later...

"Won't you gentlemen care for something to drink?" Roland asked Pegasus and Zigfried as he tried profusely to keep their attention away from the computer acting out in the lab. Mokuba had told them he was going to check with the security to see what they had found about the incident, but in reality he was heading to the most bottom floor where the mainframe was located. He knew his brother was counting on him and he wouldn't let him down. The duel computer was still saying "Error..." over and over but nothing else was happening. Kaiba was really getting annoyed with the repetitiveness but knew there was nothing that could be done until Mokuba rebooted the system. After about five more minutes, Mokuba informed his brother that the system was rebooting.

"It's about time." Kaiba mumbled to himself. He looked back towards the control center and could see Pegasus and Zigfried chatting with Roland, what about he had no idea and he really could care less. Just as long as they didn't try to pull anything was all he really cared about. In all honesty, he really just wanted them to leave and never come back. The elevator dinged and Mokuba walked back out.

"Alright, the computer glitch should be taken care of in just a few minutes."

As soon as he finished updating everyone, Benjamin got up quickly and informed them he was going to the restroom and would be right back. From his position on the other side of the glass, Kaiba saw his scientist's fast movements and told Mokuba to give the headset to Roland. "Roland, follow him."

"Yes, Sir." But just as Roland was about to head in the direction Benjamin had gone into the duel computer began an announcement that was only more bad news than they already had.

"Warning! Warning! A destructive virus has been detected. Duel computer is set for self-destruction in 15 minutes!"

 **A/N:** Okay, not quite the way I had planned for this chapter but I'm happy with it. Sorry if the end is a little cheesy, but you know how the computers in the series are and plus, I'm sure this is not a real virus, but again, this is Yu-Gi-Oh so the computers are always cheesy. Please don't be angry with me, you top notch computer nerds:) Stay tuned for the next chapter (I have no clue when I'll get it posted, it might possibly be after New Year's but not 100% sure on that).

P.S. I forgot to add a note for the *s in the story. These were what I found from Google Translator, from English-Arabic. So, if these are wrong, please be mad at Google, not me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Just want to say a thank you to my review from "Guest". It is very much appreciated and I hope I don't let you down as far as this story being interesting. And I'm sorry for this chapter being so short but I felt the stuff I wanted to add should be a chapter of its own. I'm still trying to figure out where exactly I want this story to go but any support is very helpful with motivation. Thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except "Revenge of the Blue-eyes", the plot, and OCs.

 **Chapter 3: Endangerment and Vengeance**

"Warning! Warning! A destructive virus has been detected. Duel computer is set for self-destruction in 15 minutes!"

"Vat is happening?!" Zigfried shouted to no one in particular rather everyone in the room. Pegasus stood in silence. He already knew this was a very bad predicament they were all in.

"Oh no!" Was all Roland could say as he dashed for the main computer.

"What does this mean exactly, Roland?" Mokuba asked, fearful of what the answer might be. But deep down, he hoped the duel computer was simply shutting down and rebooting the whole system again would be all that was needed.

"Well, Master Mokuba, it means that if the computer self-destructs, it will cause a minor explosion, Sir. While the blast won't be big enough to destroy the building it will still cause a fire in the lab. We would have a fighting chance to survive but… um…" Mokuba knew what he was hesitant to say.

"No, Seto! We have to get him out now!" They tried to open the doors but the computer was not responding to the codes being given. Roland, still wearing the headset Mokuba gave him, winced at the blaring shouts in his ear.

"What's taking so long, Roland?! In case you have forgotten what will happen, this lab is about to explode! Open these doors, NOW!"

"We're trying but the codes are not working, Sir. It appears someone rewrote them. What should we do?"

"What?! You do whatever it takes to open these doors or I promise you, you will only live to regret it, is that clear?!"

"Yes, Sir." Suddenly, Roland had an idea. It wasn't the best idea but he knew it would most likely work. It had to. "Zigfried, get over here."

The pink-haired German pointed to himself, his eyes widening in surprise. "Me? But vat can I do?"

"I need you to hack into our system and figure out the new codes for these doors. You have just as much knowledge on hacking, as Master Kaiba does, so you should have no trouble opening them. But you must hurry."

"Hurry, Zigfried!" Mokuba urged. His eyes were the widest that Zigfried had ever seen.

"Alright, already! Sheesh." Zigfried began typing furiously as he closed the program out and opened a new program and began typing codes to lead him to the mainframe's link. He continued typing when Roland heard his employer again.

"What is the meaning of letting Zigfried on the computer, Roland?"

"Sir, he's our best chance for hacking into the mainframe and rewriting the codes as quickly as possible." He explained to his master while remembering how quickly Zigfried hacked and messed with their systems during the KC Grand Prix. Kaiba glared at Roland with his arms crossed. If this didn't work, Roland was going to pay.

Mokuba looked on Zigfried's work, more anxiety flowing through his veins with every second that passed with the doors not opening. Was this it? Was this the end? Who would do this? The questions swirling in his head only made his heart ache even more.

After minutes of continuous mayhem from everyone, and Zigfried still typing away, the computer's voice came back on.

"Warning! Warning! Duel computer is set for self-destruction in 10 minutes!"

"What's taking so long, Zigfried? We have to get Seto out, pronto!" Mokuba exclaimed, his voice filled with panic and anxiety. He couldn't believe their time was almost up and Zigfried was still working at the computer. By this point, the duel computer was starting to spark while Kaiba was standing beside the doors, losing his patience. His eyes shifted back to the glass where he could see everyone else in panic mode. His eyes fell on Mokuba and he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He had to make sure his brother got out safely.

"Roland, get Mokuba out now! I won't take the chance with his fate any longer."

"But, Sir, Zigfried is –"

"NOW, Roland!"

"Yes, Master Kaiba." He then turned to Mokuba who was still glued to Zigfried and the computer screen. Roland began escorting the young teen away from the computer when Zigfried let out a triumphant cry.

"Yes! I'm in!" That got the duo's attention and Mokuba ran back to Zigfried's side, ignoring Roland's pleas to wait. "Just a few more seconds and... zat's it! I vas able to destroy ze virus as well as rewrite ze codes." When he finished explaining, the computer shut off the warnings and the duel computer shut down as the lab doors opened. Kaiba strolled in, a menacing glare plastered on his face. He looked to Zigfried then Pegasus but said nothing.

Mokuba immediately hugged his brother as Kaiba walked up to him and Zigfried. He couldn't stop his tears from falling as thoughts of losing his brother kept appearing in his mind. Kaiba had placed an arm protectively around the younger Kaiba's back but still kept silent. He was inwardly seething and knew if he did open his mouth he would most likely be a storm out of control.

A curt nod to Zigfried told the German rival that Kaiba was grateful for what he had just done for them. Zigfried bowed his head in response. Mokuba finally let go of his brother and looked worryingly up at him.

"Are you okay, Big Brother?" The elder looked down at him, his expression had not changed but he ensured his tone wasn't angry at his beloved brother.

"I'm fine, Mokuba. I'm going back to my office and I want Roland to take you home." As he finished explaining, he walked past Mokuba and looked to Roland, silently asking if Roland had heard him. Roland bowed respectfully and acknowledged.

"Yes, Master Kaiba."

He then looked to the other two gaming presidents in the room before stepping into the elevator. "I want you two to leave immediately. This mess does not concern you."

Pegasus and Zigfried shared a glance before shrugging their shoulders and stood with Roland and Mokuba as they waited for the elevator to return.

XxXxXxXxXx

 _Knock, knock, knock_

A young blonde man, whom appeared to be in his early 20s, knocked and waited behind a pair of black doors. On the surface, he appeared calm and collected, his suit nicely pressed and his blonde hair smoothed back with gel. But on the inside, he felt chilled to the bone with fear. He had just come to deliver some bad news to his employer and was not sure how the latter was going to react. He only waited about five seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

"Come in." Here it is. It's the moment he was waiting, and dreading, for. He slowly opened the door and saw his employer sitting at his desk, his arms up on the desk with his fingers intertwining in front of his face, his eyes staring at his employee with eagerness. His crooked smile grew when his employee approached his desk calmly.

"Master, I'm afraid the operation was unsuccessful. The targets are still alive." His master's smile immediately went upside down as his deep brown eyes narrowed at his employee who was starting to show signs of fear. How could this have happened? He had executed everything perfectly, or so he thought. His employee "on the inside" was going to have some explaining to do.

"Bring me Benjamin. I have a 'parting gift' for him." He chuckled cruelly as the blonde man bowed and quietly left the office.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Mr. Kaiba, is everything alright? Sir?" Ms. Takioshi asked her employer as he walked by her desk to his office. She had heard about commotion going on down in the lab but had not been given details. Kaiba ignored her as he opened then slammed his office door behind him. Ms. Takioshi sat in stunned silence, her jaw having dropped from the reaction he gave her. She immediately went right back to her work but her focus was all on her questions running through her mind.

Kaiba was sitting in his office chair, leaning back with his hands folded in front of his face, lost in deep thought. Who was after him this time? Granted, he still had enemies when it came to competitions with multiple gaming companies, but as far as he knew, none of them would actually attempt murdering him, save for Pegasus but Pegasus had shown signs of having changed from who he was when Kaiba first knew him. He really didn't think Pegasus nor Zigfried was behind what just happened. His employee, or rather ex-employee now, Benjamin, had acted rather suspicious that he was sure he was involved, but something in the back of the CEO's mind told him Benjamin wasn't working alone. His thoughts drifted to what would have happened if Zigfried and Pegasus had not been there. He imagined himself being trapped when the computer self-destructed and being burned alive. He could see Mokuba and Roland, as well as the other scientists and techs, watching him in shock and fear and suddenly the glass barrier between the lab and control room bursting from the flames and consuming everyone else as well.

His eyes shot open as he stood up abruptly and balled his fists next to his sides. He was beyond pissed at this point. He kicked his chair down and slammed a fist into his bullet-proof glass window. Ms. Takioshi, upon hearing the crash from the chair, rushed in to see if her boss was okay. "Mr. Kaiba, what happened? Are you alright?"

He did not turn around but she heard him clear as a bell. "I'm fine, now leave." Was all he could say as he fought his anger to go down. He would find out whoever was behind that incident and he would make them pay. As he has stated many times, like his own personal motto, "nobody disrespects the Kaiba family and gets away with it." He could handle someone trying to kill him, he has survived death on many occasions, but when someone attempts to murder his defenseless, little brother, they were crossing the line. That was something the young CEO of Kaiba Corp. would never allow.

He picked his chair up and sat back down at his desk. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. As soon as he heard a response he said, "Roland, I need you to locate Benjamin Thompson as soon as you drop Mokuba off. When you do, bring him to my office." He hung up and started running his interrogation plan in his head. He needed answers and he wanted them soon.

 **A/N:** Next chapter will be up sometime within the next couple of weeks (hopefully). Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you to Chaotic Skunk Demon. Your review was very motivating!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except "Revenge of the Blue-eyes", the plot, and OCs.

 **Chapter 4: Few Surprises**

 _Knock, knock_

Roland waited outside an apartment door in a neighborhood that wasn't classy but not rundown either. Dogs were barking in the distance as sirens began to sound off. The afternoon sun shone brightly down, the temperature around 80 degrees or so. He thought back to what he found out about an hour before.

-Kaiba Corp. 1 hour before-

 _Roland stepped out of the elevator into the control room that was connected to the dueling lab; the very same one his employer was trapped in a little earlier that morning. He approached one of the techs still trying to repair the damage done to the computer._

 _"Where is Mr. Thompson? Master Kaiba wants to see him right away."_

 _The tech looked up to Roland, replying, "He never came back from the restroom. Since Mr. Kaiba had him come in on his off day just to start up the testing process he must have figured he would go back home."_

 _Roland nodded and ran back to the elevator, calling his boss to inform him of the situation._

-Present time-

Roland was just about to ring the doorbell when the door opened and there stood the very man Roland was here to see. But Roland hesitated upon seeing the distressed expression on the bearded man's face. Actually, distressed was probably not the best word for it, more like… anxious or more so paranoid?

"Oh, Roland… W-what a p-pleasant s-surprise." The bearded man, dressed in a blue collared shirt and blue jeans, stuttered. Roland looked at him curiously, his brown eyes covered with shades searching the latter's eyes for answers. _Why is he so… jumpy?_

"Mr. Thompson, Master Kaiba wishes to see you. He has asked me to pick you up personally."

"Oh, well, m-may I ask what this is about?" He finally got control of the stuttering and began to appear more confident. He only hoped Roland wouldn't pay more mind to his initial reaction.

"I'm afraid I cannot say. This is between you and Mr. Kaiba." Roland plainly stated. The man looked at him quizzically but nodded nevertheless and stepped out, shutting and locking his door. Roland opened the back passenger door of the limo and the man stepped inside. They drove off and a black four-door, luxury car followed after.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Mr. Kaiba?"

The teenage CEO pushed a button on his desk-phone to respond to his secretary. "What is it, Ms. Takioshi?" He growled.

"Roland is here with Benjamin."

 _It's about time._ "Send them in." He sat straight at his desk, elbows propped up and his hands forming a steeple in front of his face. The door was opened by Roland as he stood off to the side to let Benjamin inside first.

"Roland," Kaiba began as Roland walked in after the first man before he shut the door. "Leave us. I wish to speak to Mr. Thompson alone." Roland bowed and about-faced back in the other direction, closing the door behind him.

The two men studied each other, one had a small look of fear, blue-green eyes darting side to side, while the other kept on a stoic expression with his deep blue eyes staring into the former's. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes but it felt like an eternity for Benjamin. Finally, it was Kaiba who broke the eerie calmness.

"Can my secretary get you anything? Perhaps, some anxiety medication to calm your nerves?" He smirked as Benjamin realized then how jumpy he was acting. The bearded man tried to smile and calm his nerves.

"Actually, I could use a glass of water." Kaiba nodded and called Ms. Takioshi to bring a glass of water and himself a cup of coffee. They waited for another few minutes when the door opened and a tall woman with long, curly, blonde hair wearing a black skirt and black blouse entered carrying their drinks. She placed the water next to Benjamin and the coffee next to Kaiba.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything else?" She asked in a soft, sweet voice. Kaiba immediately answered with a curt "no". Taking the hint, Ms. Takioshi bowed and went back to her station, quietly closing her employer's door.

Kaiba began taking a sip of his coffee when Benjamin spoke up. "So, Sir, it's a very good thing Zigfried was there to shut off that computer, wasn't it? I mean he saved your life."

Kaiba's eyes widened a fraction of a second before returning to normal. Benjamin didn't seem to notice this as he was bringing the water to his dry lips. Kaiba studied this man very hard as he took another sip of his own beverage. _How could he possibly know that it was Zigfried who stopped that virus and shut down the duel computer? He had left the room claiming he had to go to the restroom, which I knew was bullshit, but let's say it was true. The restroom is still another hall down and he wouldn't have been able to hear the computer going off from that room. And according to my security camera he had actually took the stairwell back from the restroom hall to the first floor and exited the building. I had emailed the research team about no one speaking of the incident to anyone. So, the only way he could have known about Zigfried was if he was watching from around a corner or my first theory had been correct in that someone else is behind this._

"Sir, is everything alright?" Kaiba snapped out of his reverie and sighed. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, it was a damn good thing Zigfried had been there. But I am curious about one thing." He smirked at the bearded man sitting across from him. Benjamin raised a questioning eyebrow.

"How is it you knew about Zigfried even stepping in to help when you left for the 'restroom'(makes quotes with his fingers) right before the incident even occurred?" At this, Benjamin started to sweat. _Crap! I forgot I left to initiate the self-destruction sequence and I never actually went back._

Kaiba noticed the sweat and smirked triumphantly. _Now I'm getting to him. It won't be long before he completely cracks._

"W-well I… Uh… H-how did you even know I went to the restroom?"

"I heard you through my headset. Your voice tends to get loud, especially when you're nervous, you know?"

The man said nothing more but continued to sweat. It was a very amusing sight indeed. He was falling victim to his own prey.

"And I specifically emailed the team, minus you since you weren't a witness to it, saying not to speak of the incident with anyone else." Kaiba's eyes narrowed accusingly at Benjamin.

The man stayed silent and fidgeted by rubbing his hands together. Kaiba stood up and calmly walked over to his frightened employee. "Answer my question, Thompson."

The fear-stricken scientist began stuttering some more when Kaiba immediately grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him off his feet, took a few big strides, and slammed Benjamin's back against a wall.

"Answer me, you bastard!" His cobalt eyes bore lasers into the pair of wide sea-green eyes. Fearing for his life, knowing good well what his employer was capable of, the bearded scientist finally confessed.

"I-I activated the s-self-destruct s-sequence. B-but you d-don't understand. I-I needed the m-money for m-my s-son. He n-needs (sniff) open h-heart s-surgery and I c-can't aff-ford it on my s-salary." The man was now sobbing in Kaiba's grasp. But something the man said got Kaiba's attention. _"I-I needed the m-money…" I knew it, he is working with someone else!_

"Who is it that you're working for? And don't you lie to me." His eyes narrowed into slits almost, his voice full of venom. He looked like a snake about to devour its victim.

Benjamin closed his eyes so not to look at the rage on his boss's face. "I d-don't k-know his n-name. H-he just w-wants everyone to c-call him 'M-Master'." And somehow, Kaiba knew he was telling the truth. He knew it would be pointless to continue this interrogation so he let go of the caller, causing the rat to slide down the wall. It was a pathetic sight, really.

"Why didn't you just come and tell me about your son?"

Benjamin stopped more tears as he looked up with hopeful eyes. "Would you have given me the money, Sir?"

Kaiba's expression did not waver. "No."

"But then w--." Kaiba's raised hand silenced him. "I would not have given the money to you directly, rather I would have paid the hospital. I might still help your son, but you get to find yourself a new job. Go clear out your desk this instant! And one more thing: if you ever put my little brother in danger again, I promise I will hunt you down and I will kill you."

Benjamin scrambled to his feet and fled from the office as fast as a cheetah. Ms. Takioshi stared dumbfounded at the elevator doors that closed behind the now ex-employee.

XxXxXxXxXx

A bald headed, bearded man in blue jeans and a blue collared shirt began descending the stairs in front of the skyscraper he just exited from. In his hands was a box filled to the top with his personal belongings. He had his head hung low in a depressed manner. A black four-door Buick was sitting by the curb, two men inside watching the distraught figure. The front passenger window rolled down and one man called out, "Benjamin, get in. The Master wishes to see you. He has a gift for your hard efforts."

 _Gulp_ Benjamin knew he was in trouble. The Master probably already knew he had failed, no matter how hard his efforts were. He could only imagine just what this "gift" was. The passenger stepped out and held the back door open for the terminated scientist and closed the door once he was inside. The former got back into the front passenger seat and the vehicle sped off into downtown Domino.

In his office on the top floor, Kaiba was watching out his window where he saw Benjamin get into a black Buick and watched the car speed off his property.

 _Good riddance._

 _Buzz, buzz_

"What is it now?!" Kaiba growled into the intercom.

Ms. Takioshi's sweet voice answered shakily. "I'm s-sorry to disturb you, S-Sir, but you have a phone call."

"Who is it?" He really didn't want to talk to anyone else right now. He just needed time to think of his plan of figuring out who hired Benjamin to kill him.

"It's Mr. Pegasus, Sir." _Just great… he's the last thing I need right now. And knowing him, he'll keep pestering me until I speak with him._

"Put him through." He rubbed his now aching temples. Just hearing Pegasus's name gave him terrible headaches.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good afternoon, Kaiba-boy! How are you doing since this morning?" God, he really hated that fake sincerity. And even if the deranged lunatic was being true, Kaiba still hated that man talking.

"Get to point, Pegasus. What do you want?"

"Ooh, Kaiba means business. Of course, it's not like I expect you to change in one day, heh he heh."

The teenage CEO just glared at the phone as if the caller could actually see it. Pegasus chuckled and got right to it.

"I wanted you to know, me and Zigfried talked it over and we agreed the tournament should be put on hold for a while, at least until you can get this mess you're in sorted out."

Kaiba became outraged by this news. Why was he the last one to find out about this? "What?! How come I wasn't involved in this conversation, Pegasus?! What right did you two have to discuss this without me?! Tell me!"

"Temper, Kaiba-boy, temper. We knew this would be in your best interest." His best interest? What did they know of his best interests?

"You know nothing about me! This tournament will continue on schedule!"

"Please, let's talk about this calmly like civilized adults. Or perhaps you would do better in a psychiatric ward?" Kaiba could practically see the crazed smile of a maniac on his rival's face as he made that last statement. Kaiba gritted his teeth as he demanded, "Just go."

"As I was saying, you need time to figure out why someone is after you and having a dead creator of and participant in the tournament would not be very good for our companies' images. Wouldn't you agree?" Kaiba couldn't deny what Pegasus was saying but hell would have to freeze for him to admit that.

"Whatever, this won't take too long anyway. I'll allow a week for the hold but that's it."

"That should be fine, see you in a few weeks then. Take care, Kaiba-boy." _Click_

"Ugh… I really do hate that man."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ah, Benjamin, I'm glad you came by. I've missed our little chats." Benjamin sat very uncomfortably trying to divert his eyes elsewhere. The man across from him was much more scary than Seto Kaiba himself. This man, the man who he referred to as "Master", smiled devilishly, his brown eyes twinkling in the light from his desk lamp. He could really be described as a human version of the devil. All he was missing were horns on his head.

"So, I heard there was an issue with our operation this morning. Care to elaborate?" Benjamin finally locked his blue-green eyes with that of his master's. He swallowed hard before answering.

"W-well, um…"

"You don't have to be nervous, my dear friend. I just need to know what happened is all. I'm sure you tried your very best, right?" The frightened man, like a prey staring into the eyes of its predator, nodded. He inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, feeling a little more calmness take over. Perhaps his master would be understanding of the situation. After all, none of them had anticipated Pegasus and Zigfried being there.

"I had done everything that you asked, from planting a virus to activating the self-destruct sequence, but Mr. Pegasus and Mr. Schroeder was there as well. It was Mr. Schroeder who had stopped the sequence and cleared the virus."

"And why didn't you try and stop Mr. Schroeder?"

At this, Benjamin gulped. This may not end well after all. "I had already left. I figured they wouldn't have time to stop it before it destroyed everything." He admitted, shame evident in his tone. He looked back up into his master's eyes and to his surprise they were soft. Maybe he was going to give him another chance after all.

"Well, I completely understand. After all, we had no idea there were going to be other professional hackers there, right? So, in lieu of your efforts, here is the check I promised you for your son's operation." He pushed an envelope to the now fully relaxed scientist. He then brought his hands down and opened a drawer to his desk. Benjamin grabbed the envelope and slowly stood up. His master had yet not brought his hands up but Benjamin didn't pay any mind to this. He was going to be able to save his son! He turned around when his master spoke up.

"I am very surprised Mr. Kaiba had not killed you when you met with him."

Benjamin only responded with, "I am too, actually. But, I suppose the guy isn't an actual murderer like people claim him to be." He turned back to his master when his eyes widened, his face in a state of complete shock, fear, and betrayal all rolled into one. In his master's right hand was a revolver.

"But I am." _Bang_

XxXxXxXxXx

The sun was setting and the golden light of twilight shone in the lightly dimmed office, putting a bright glare on the computer screen. Kaiba stopped typing to rub his face. Today had been a very hectic day. That morning he was nearly killed in his own lab, he interrogated his "executioner" but got nowhere, and then dealt with Pegasus going behind his back to make decisions that he should have been included in. He then had a productive conversation with Roland. Although he doesn't count Roland as a friend (the very word "friend" makes him nauseous), he still trusts him enough to listen to his input on things. And what Roland suggested wasn't entirely bad.

-A few hours before-

 _Roland had come up to bring his boss some documents that required his signature. He greeted Ms. Takioshi who acknowledged him and informed the CEO that Roland was there to see him which he granted permission for Roland to enter._

 _"Sir, here are the reports ready to be signed from all of your department heads to conclude this month's quotas."_

 _"Just set them on my desk." His cold eyes did not look up from his laptop. But Roland just stood there, watching his boss curiously. Sensing he was being watched, Kaiba looked up and placed his hands under his chin._

 _"What?"_

 _"Have you ever thought of taking a vacation, Sir?"_

 _Where did this topic come from? Sure, he works very hard and takes no breaks but that was what he preferred. Besides, he had no time for breaks, his company would be vulnerable to hostile takeovers. (Not like there hasn't been any when I am here) he growled inwardly._

 _"Why are you suggesting this, Roland?"_

 _"I just think it would do you and Master Mokuba some good, especially after what happened this morning. Sir, you don't have to announce it, no one outside the company has to know. But, Sir, Master Mokuba told me he has missed spending time with you and this morning scared him more than he's ever been, at least that's what he told me, Sir."_

 _Hm, it has been a while since it was just him and Mokuba together, without some crazed villains trying to kill them. Perhaps Roland was really onto something. And then he realized something. Mokuba's birthday was in a week. That's it! He could use the week of his brother's birthday to take his brother on a surprise vacation while Roland handled things in the company and gather more information for his search of the mystery murderer._

 _"I suppose… I really don't want to do this but if it will shut you up, then I guess I have no choice." A rare smile formed but disappeared as quickly as it came. Roland saw it but chose not to comment on it. He then discussed with Roland his plan to which Roland readily agreed._

-Present time-

He called Roland and informed him he was ready to go. He gathered his things in his briefcase and walked out of his office. The limo was already waiting for him, Roland holding the back door open. Before stepping inside, the young brunette gave his employee a warning look.

"Remember, not a word of my plan to anyone." Roland nodded and gently closed the door once his employer was inside. He got behind the wheel and drove off to the outskirts of Domino City where the Kaiba Mansion stood surrounded by a heavily dense forest.

They approached the gates where Roland punched in a code and the gates opened, granting them permission to enter. He drove the limo to the curb in front of the steps leading to the mansion's front entrance. He walked to the other side of the car and opened the back door. Kaiba stepped out with elegance and grace and strode up the steps to the door which was opened by the butler from the inside.

"Good evening, Sir." The elder Kaiba just grunted in response as he stepped inside and set his briefcase down. _Three… two... one._

Right on cue: "Seto!" He was hugged tightly by the teen half his size. The bottom of his jacket began to feel wet and he realized then his little brother was crying.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?" He gently pushed his brother off so he could bend down and look him square in the eyes. What had his brother upset this time?

"I've just been worried about you, Big Brother. I really thought I was going to lose you this morning." He looked down in shame. He knew crying made a person weak, at least that's what Seto taught him. He hated looking weak in front of his brother but the longer he went in the day without seeing his big brother the more he worried someone was going to come back and finish the job.

Kaiba understood now and immediately felt bad for not having called Mokuba at least to let him know that he was still okay. He had been wrapped up in the day's events and conversations that he didn't even think about how this was all affecting Mokuba. He silently cursed himself as he took his brother in his own embrace, burying his face in the kid's long raven hair.

"It's alright, Mokuba. Everything is going to be alright. Let's get freshened up for dinner and then we will talk. I have a big surprise for you."

They met in the dining room in fifteen minutes and Kaiba began discussing the day's events, after the morning incident, with his brother and Mokuba told him about what he did when he got home.

"So, what's this surprise, Seto?" Mokuba asked in between bites of his spaghetti.

Seto finished chewing and swallowing his food before answering. "Your birthday is next week. How about you and I go somewhere for the week, just the two of us?"

Woah! Now that was unexpected. He could imagine any other family talking about a vacation and it would be normal, but this was _Seto_. Seto never took vacations, he never believed in taking a vacation. What was going on here? Did he get sucked into the Twilight Zone or something?

"Um, Seto, were there any pigs flying outside when you came in?" Seto gave him a questioning look before realization dawned on him.

"I know this is not something I would ever consider doing but it was brought to my attention that you and I need some good quality time together, especially since you never know when the end will come."

Mokuba nodded and took another bite of his food before asking his next question, excitement etched onto his face.

"Where are we going?"

 **A/N:** I will try to have the next chapter up within a week or two. I'm excited cause the next few chapters will have brotherly fluff before the plot gets more interesting. Thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Just want to say thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. I know it doesn't look like much but I am very grateful cause I honestly didn't expect to have 5 reviews even so this is making my day! This chapter will get into a small description of the villain but I'm still not going to reveal his name yet even though he's an OC. I plan on making Kaiba reveal that much later when he's met face to face with said villain. Also, I apologize if Kaiba might be a little OOC in this story but I'm trying to keep him in character without his personality during "Death-T". This is a short chapter but I hope you still enjoy it! A little brother fluff will be at the end of this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except "Revenge of the Blue-eyes", the plot, and OCs.

 **Chapter 5: Hospital Visit**

 _Beep, beep, beep…_

"Ugh…"

A pair of exhausted eyelids began fluttering open, revealing orbs of blue-green. It took the figure a couple of seconds but looking around the room he saw where the beeping was coming from. To his left was a pole with a machine on it and a bag of fluids hanging from the top. He realized a tube was going from the machine down into his arm. _Wait a minute… my arm?_ It was then he realized he was in a hospital room and and the tube was connected to an I.V. But why was he in the hospital?

A memory began surfacing in his mind. He was arguing with someone, more like the other was arguing with him, he was scared of the latter. Scared of the man with piercing oceanic eyes that looked like they were drowning him. Another memory surfaced, this one depicting a tanned man with a goatee and chocolate brown eyes. Something about the man was off though. He was smiling but his smile looked… well, to put it bluntly, evil. Then, the former saw it: a pistol in the second man's hand. The bang resonating in his head.

"It's about time you woke up. I do not like to be kept waiting." That deep voice is familiar. Who was in the room with him? Sea-green eyes shifted to the other side to where the voice was coming from. His eyes widened upon contact with the same striking blue eyes from his memory. The man with the blue-eyes had brown hair with bangs that framed his eyes. He was clad in a black turtleneck and black pants with a silver belt, the letters "KC" printed on it. Around his upper arms and shins were navy blue belts wrapping tightly against his limbs. Completing the ensemble was a white trench coat with a red lining. He sat straight, arms folded across his chest and one leg crossed over the other, staring coldly at the man lying in the bed. The patient recognized his visitor instantly.

"Mr. Kaiba? What are you doing here? And how did I get here? I should be dead. Wait a minute… did _he_ kill _you_ too?"

Kaiba's cold eyes became even icier as he narrowed them at the patient in front of him. _So, that same man he was hired by to kill me tried to kill him as well._ "Are you done asking stupid questions so I can talk?"

The bald-headed, bearded man wearing a green hospital gown, nodded in silence. Kaiba let out an audible sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "First of all, I am here because I paid for your son's operation. The doctors have assured me that they will begin around 6am." He stopped to see the other's reaction. The patient's eyes lit up in excitement and he smiled slightly. But he stayed quiet knowing Kaiba wasn't finished.

"As far as why I'm in this room, I have some questions for you and you will answer them honestly or I will inform the security out there," he pointed to the window behind him that stood as a barrier between the room and the nurses' station where two men in blue and black uniforms with badges and guns on their sides stood watch, "that you tried to have me killed in my own lab this morning. And as how _you_ got here, Roland and I found you bleeding on the side of the road on our way over here. I have to be honest, I thought you were trying to commit suicide after I fired you, Thompson. But, thanks to your last question, I know your 'master' tried to kill you as well. Let me guess: it was because you failed to assassinate me, wasn't it?"

Benjamin Thompson looked down in shame as another question came to his mind. Why was Mr. Kaiba helping him and his son after what he did? He didn't deserve his ex-employer's, or anyone's, help. A part of him wished he had died right away, so he could make some kind of atonement for his sins.

"Yes. When I met with him right after you fired me, he pretended he wasn't angry at me for not being successful. He gave me a check for $50,000, just what I needed to cover Josh's surgery. But when I turned to leave he stated and I quote, 'I am very surprised Mr. Kaiba had not killed you when you met with him.'." He chuckled as he remembered the conversation he had with "the Master". "I told him that perhaps you weren't the murderer you were rumored to be, then he shot me. Which brings me to a new question."

He sat completely upright in his bed and gave Kaiba a soft yet serious expression. "Why didn't you do anything aside from firing me? I mean, you could have just thrown me in jail or took matters into your own hands and killed me for revenge."

Kaiba closed his eyes and pondered on this question. Benjamin did make a lot of sense. It would have been more a Kaiba thing to do, to act out in vengeance. So, why didn't he? Why did he only fire the guy, knowing he could've come back to finish what he started? _Because you are not a true Kaiba, you do not have Kaiba blood, and Mokuba would not have wanted it,_ his conscious reminded him. But there was no way he would admit those feelings. He needed people to respect and fear him of his position and being a Kaiba gave him that power. But then, the world was no stranger as to what Mokuba meant to him. Even Benjamin knew the lengths he would go to to keep his little brother happy. But he also knew he and Benjamin weren't very different when it came to protecting someone they love.

"Because, Thompson, you and I are not very different. I know I would go to extreme lengths if Mokuba was in your son's position." Something in the former Kaiba Corp.'s employee told him Kaiba wasn't telling him everything on that subject but he knew he was not in the position to get him to tell him more. He simply nodded, showing he was satisfied with the response.

"Now, I have a few questions for you. You were employed at Kaiba Corp. for what, a year? How long had you known this so called 'Master'?"

Benjamin put an index finger to his chin in thought. A few seconds later, he responded, "I believe I met him about three months ago. It was shortly after the doctor had called me regarding my son's next surgery."

Kaiba's eyes widened as he realized what the man just said to him. "Next surgery? You mean, he's had a surgery like this already?"

Benjamin nodded sadly. "Yes, Sir. He was born with a heart defect known as 'Tricuspid Atresia'. Do you know what this is?"

"I've heard of it." Kaiba waited for him to continue.

"To put it simply, he has three heart chambers instead of the normal four. His right ventricle was what didn't develop fully. He had to have a reconstructive procedure known as 'Fontan'. But unfortunately, they informed me he would have to have another surgery by the time he was fifteen. My son turns fifteen in a few weeks but from his last echocardiogram, which was three months ago, his heart doctor informed me they would have to act quickly on it. They allowed me to put him in the hospital until I could get the money to cover what the insurance wasn't going to cover."

"I see. So, how exactly did you meet with _him_?" Benjamin knew who Kaiba was referring to.

"He approached me when I was sitting on a bench just outside the hospital. It was the second day Joshua was hospitalized. He asked me about my current situation and what I did for a living, etc. At first, I thought he was some stranger who saw me depressed and wanted to offer comfort. I told him I couldn't afford the surgery, that my insurance was only covering a small portion and when I told him that I worked for you he offered me a deal. I tried refusing but he explained that I either accepted the job or accepted having my son's death on my conscious. Of course, you already know what I chose to do."

Kaiba only nodded but his expression did not change. He understood the predicament but that didn't make it easier for him to forgive this man who almost murdered him which had also endangered his little brother. The mere memory was enough to boil his blood but he remained calm and collected on the outside. He still needed a few more answers and he was aware of the four watchful eyes on his back just outside the room.

"It amazes me that you've known him for three months and you still can't tell me a name. At least give me a description of him."

"That is fair, Mr. Kaiba. He's got dark skin, kind of like a tan, chocolate brown eyes, and a trimmed goatee. His black hair is always suave looking, always has gel mixed in. But his accent is very unusual. Almost sounds southern but I'm sure he's not from the south. He's always dressed in a black pin-striped suit over a deep red collared shirt. Almost the shade of blood."

 _Hm, doesn't sound like anyone I know but the way he described the voice almost reminds me of… no, it couldn't be. That man has been dead for over a year._ "Very well, I think that's all I need for now." Kaiba uncrossed his legs and stood back up, turned around, and began walking to the door when Benjamin spoke up.

"Sir?" Kaiba stopped but only slightly turned his head. "Thank you, for what you did for my son. He means the world to me." Kaiba stood in silence and for a moment, Benjamin thought he might have offended the young CEO just by saying "thank you". But after a few seconds, Kaiba replied.

"Just do me one favor, if you're capable of doing it at all. Just take care of him and stay away from whomever this madman is." He turned back to the door and walked out, leaving Benjamin alone to his thoughts. The scientist knew he was right and he silently vowed to do just those things. He would never go back to the "Master" again.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Finally, you're home!" The child greeted the older teen in his usual way: great big bear hug on the waist as soon as his big brother stepped in the house. Kaiba sighed exasperatedly as he put a hand on his younger brother's back.

"Didn't I tell you not to wait up for me?"

"You know I never listen."

"Oh, yes, of course I do." He responded sarcastically, giving the child a playful smirk. "But, it's late and I need you present at the meeting in the morning so, get to bed. Now."

"Not until you tell me what took you so long." Mokuba's smirk mirrored his own and Kaiba sighed heavily. He knew the latter wasn't going to give in and he himself was too tired to argue. After explaining all that he could, Mokuba nodded in understanding. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Though the elder would never admit it, Mokuba knew his big brother had a heart of gold buried in that icy body somewhere.

He hugged his brother one more time before going to his room. Kaiba willingly returned the comforting hug, resting his chiseled jaw on Mokuba's right shoulder, arms wrapped protectively around his back.

"Good night, Seto."

"Good night, Mokuba."

 **A/N:** I'm not familiar with what open heart surgeries are called but I know about Tricuspid Atresia because my husband has it. Thankfully, my husband hasn't needed another surgery since his Fontan due to him being too healthy despite doctors telling him he would need it by 15 and for sure by 23 (or it might've been 24). He is 29 and still has not needed the surgery but I needed an idea to motivate Benjamin to go to the lengths he did. Plus, medical conditions affect people differently (shrugs).


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for your continued support! Just a warning for this chapter: Brotherly Fluff all the WAY! Yeah! (Fist pumps in the air)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot, "Revenge of the Blu-eyes", and the OCs.

 **Chapter 6: Flight Game**

"Big brother! Wake up!"

"Mmm… Not now, Mokuba." The sleeping brunette mumbled into his pillow as he felt a heavy weight plop down on his side. The raven haired teen frowned at this. Had his brother already forgotten what today was? He couldn't have! They had been planning this for about a week! How could he have forgotten? Then again, they had also been busy with finishing the last bit of preparations for the tournament that had been pushed back a week (Seto had actually been grateful for it even though he was still ticked with Pegasus and Zigfried for not including him in their decision). Mokuba realized his brother probably got to bed very late again and his exhausted mind was probably not focused on anything at the moment.

 _Okay, Seto, I'll let you sleep a little longer._ Being the loving brother that he was, Mokuba turned off the alarm that was about to go off in ten min. He knew his older brother needed to have good energy for the day, especially since he was the one flying. He quickly but quietly left the room, gently closing the door behind him so that there was only a soft click that wouldn't disturb the elder Kaiba. He ran downstairs to make sure breakfast was being prepared.

-2 1/2 hours later-

Closed eyelids begun fluttering open, but closed tightly when they made contact with the brightness shining in from the window. He quickly put an arm against his forehead trying to shield his deep blue eyes from the sun's morning rays. He sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked at his alarm clock. The digital numbers bathed in a red glow told him it was 8:30am. The date was Sunday, July 2nd, and something about this date caused a red flag to rise in his brain. He knew there were no meetings scheduled and he wouldn't be going into work due to a promise he had made, what he couldn't quite put his finger on. Thinking it was only to give him a break from the tournament preparations, he laid back down. But as soon as his head made contact with the pillow he immediately became a rocket, shooting straight off his bed. _Break, of course! How could I forget?!_

He immediately grabbed his outfit for the day, which was a black buttoned, collared shirt and blue jeans, placed the clothes on his dresser, and got prepared for a shower. Twenty minutes later, he stepped out of his bedroom, a black leather suitcase in his right hand when his chest was attacked, causing him to mildly slam his back against the oak door to his bedroom.

"Mokuba, what the—?"

"It's about time you woke up! I was just about to wake you up myself!" Kaiba smirked as he quickly embraced his little brother who still had his arms around his neck. He then set his brother down, his eyebrow quirking up as he gazed down into the wide, excited, violet-gray eyes of the almost thirteen year old.

"Do pray tell, exactly _how_ were you going to wake me up?"

"That's my secret." Mokuba said, his eyes gleaming with mischief and he wore the traditional smirk of a Kaiba. _I really hope he doesn't completely turn into me,_ Kaiba thought to himself. While he wanted his brother to be strong and not show weakness by crying or thinking about the past, he still loved the kindness and the free spirit that Mokuba has. While he would probably never go back to who he once was, before they were adopted by Gozaburo, he definitely did not want Mokuba to change into someone he wasn't, even Seto himself. However, he knew he couldn't expect Mokuba to grow up with and not being somewhat influenced by him.

"Anyway, are you ready to go?" The brunette gestured to the suitcase sitting next to him. Mokuba's excitement returned to his face and he nodded.

"Uh huh, I've got mine by the door already. You need to eat something first. C'mon!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Open the dome!" An authoritative voice commanded through a speaker in a control room. Roland was standing in the center overlooking the three female subordinates sitting at the computers.

"Yes, Sir!" The three women said in unison. They begin typing and pushed buttons, opening the dome roof above. Down below the control room, the circular floor parted and up rose a launch platform. And sitting on the platform, in front of a very wide and large iron grate, was the infamous Blu-eyes White Dragon jet, its riders on board anxious to begin their week journey, well the younger one at least.

Mokuba had tried to get his brother to tell him where they were going, but just like the very first conversation they had a week ago, the older Kaiba refused to tell him. The memory of that exciting moment crystal clear in his mind, as if it just happened moments ago.

-1 week ago, the evening of the lab incident-

 _"So, what's this surprise, Seto?" Mokuba asked in between bites of his spaghetti._

 _Seto finished chewing and swallowing his food before answering. "Your birthday is next week. How about you and I go somewhere for the week, just the two of us?"_

 _Woah! Now that was unexpected. He could imagine any other family talking about a vacation and it would be normal, but this was Seto. Seto never took vacations, he never believed in taking a vacation. What was going on here? Did he get sucked into the Twilight Zone or something?_

 _"Um, Seto, were there any pigs flying outside when you came in?" Seto gave him a questioning look before realization dawned on him._

 _"I know this is not something I would ever consider doing but it was brought to my attention that you and I need some good quality time together, especially since you never know when the end will come."_

 _Mokuba nodded and took another bite of his food before asking his next question, excitement etched onto his face._

 _"Where are we going?"_

 _His brother's signature smirk traced his lips. "That is the 'surprise' (here, he made quotes with his fingers) part of it. I will not tell you."_

 _"Pleeeease? I'll still act surprised."_

 _Kaiba chuckled, and silently kept eating. Mokuba put on his best 'convincing big brother' façade: pouty lips and big, puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please?"_

 _"No." Kaiba's expression narrowed slightly, indicating for the younger not to push it any further._

 _"Fine…" Mokuba reluctantly gave in and Kaiba smirked triumphantly. But his smirk changed into a small smile as he said, "I can tell you this: pack appropriately for a beach." And with that, he stood up and walked back to the stairs leading to his study and office. Mokuba watched his brother's retreating back with the most exciting smile placed on his face that even he could remember. Seto never seized to amaze him at times._

-Present time-

"Mokuba!"

"Huh?"

Kaiba sighed heavily. "I was asking if everything was ready." He said, a little sharper than he intended but he had tried to get Mokuba to respond for a minute and a half. What was going on inside the kid's mind, he had no idea, but he guessed it was about the trip. Still, he needed Mokuba's focus to help him watch their computer and radar, as well as keep track of the jet's "vitals"; the fuel, etc., if they could be called vitals.

"Oh, sorry bro. Yeah, everything looks good. And so far, no storms within a hundred mile radius."

 _Finally._ Kaiba then said, "Hold on." He pushed the throttle forward, causing the jet's rear thrusters to ignite into the iron grate and the jet began moving along the narrow platform that would shoot them strait into the endless sky.

Roland watched from below, his face stoic and expressionless, as he muttered, "Stay safe, Sirs." Not even Roland knew where they were going but he was aware danger could strike anywhere. However, this was something his boss needed, even though the latter claimed this was for Mokuba's upcoming birthday and no other reason beyond that. Roland smirked at his boss's denial, silently hoping the young CEO would actually enjoy this much needed vacation.

XxXxXxXxxx

Mokuba felt like he was on cloud nine, or had they just simply flown above nine clouds? No, it was definitely being on cloud nine, his excitement kept growing more and more immensely. Though he stayed silent since they departed Domino City fifteen minutes ago, his childlike smile said it all. However, not hearing him chat his ear off, or saying one word at all, was starting to worry the world's number one gaming conglomerate president. Silence was definitely not the vice president's forte.

"Mokuba, is everything alright?" He tried to sound calm but even he could hear the twinge of worry in his own voice. If Mokuba ever stayed silent for a long period like this, it usually meant he was either sad or sick. And today was not the day for either of those feelings.

"Yeah, I'm just really trying to figure out where you could be taking us that's so secretive." The very excited voice eased his worry, small as it was, and Kaiba's frown turned upside down, just a hair, this is _the_ Seto Kaiba after all.

"I'll let you have three guesses."

"If I do happen to guess it, you have to let me open a birthday gift early." Although Kaiba couldn't see the face of his little brother sitting behind him, he didn't need to to know the kid was smirking mischievously again. He really was too much like him sometimes, as much as the older teen would not prefer it.

"What makes you so sure I actually got you gifts?" He challenged, his own smirk sketching his face. His steely eyes stared straight ahead but his mind was focused on his brother, expecting a retorting response. But what he got instead almost made him feel bad for saying it… almost.

"What do you mean, Big Brother?" He would not lose this game that Mokuba started. His little brother could be so conniving and the blue-eyed brunette was not going to fall for it. No, he was going to see how long it would take for Mokuba to believe him. At least then, he would have the upper hand.

"I mean that I told you this trip was for you. I've already put so much into this and you have the audacity to think I would get you more gifts?"

His sarcastic tone was starting to shake Mokuba up a little. _"Your birthday is next week. How about you and I go somewhere for the week, just the two of us?"_ Seto's words rang in his mind again but surely this trip wasn't his only gift… was it? The more he thought about it, the more he actually felt guilty. He should be very grateful they were even going on this trip, which he was, but he was acting as if it wasn't enough. He knew some kids in his classes that couldn't afford a luxury such as a trip outside the country and here he was acting like he wasn't satisfied. Heaving a heavy sigh, he sat forward and at an angle so he could see the side of his brother's stern face.

"You're right, I am sorry, Seto."

The brunette slightly turned his head so his icy eyes could look into the forlorn violet-gray eyes of his guilt ridden brother. But what Kaiba said next shocked Mokuba completely, lifting the sourness from the atmosphere of the jet's cockpit.

"I'm kidding." His eyes softened and his smirk began to turn into a rare genuine smile. Mokuba's eyes widened slightly but he still felt bad for actually expecting more birthday gifts when being with his brother on a vacation should've been enough. However, what his brother said afterwards helped him to not feel too bad about the situation.

"I only have one other gift for you. If you can guess where we're going, I'll give it to you before you go to bed tonight. If you don't get it right, then you will just have to wait until the day of. Deal?"

Mokuba's smile returned and Kaiba felt a tad better, just seeing his brother happy again made him feel less stressed.

"Deal. Okay, let me think…" The younger adolescent tapped his chin in thought before giving his first guess. The only hint he ever got was that they would be at a beach. There are, like literally, thousands of beaches in the world, most of them great tourist spots. Of course, Seto would probably prefer a more quiet and private area but so far, he has already been out of character with even suggesting a vacation. What's to say that he wouldn't choose a more public and famous beach also? This was going to be much harder than the raven-haired kid first thought.

"Are we going to the Bahamas?"

"No." The curt reply was immediate with no hesitation, so Seto couldn't be trying to mask that answer. Two more to go.

"Any of the Caribbean Islands?" Surely it was one of those islands; just because the Bahamas wasn't correct, doesn't mean it wasn't another famous island in the Caribbean Sea. Those were usually the most infamous vacation sights that the child had heard of people going to. But the elder Kaiba's reply was just as quick and emotionless as before. _Dang._

He decided to try a logical way of thinking. _If I were Seto, where would I consider going for a vacation to a beach? Definitely one of the most expensive places in the world, for sure. Hm… Oh, I know, I could google that and narrow my search! Too bad I've only got one guess though._ That thought filled him with enough zeal to see if his iPhone could help him come up with the answer, minus using "Siri". He couldn't let his big brother know what he was up to. Though they didn't establish rules for this guessing game, Mokuba was sure the elder would think he was cheating but he defended, inwardly, that he needed a little more help since his only hint was too vague.

He scrolled through the many destinations and island locations but that was just it: too many that he could imagine Seto taking him to. He began to groan softly as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Giving up, little brother?" That cocky attitude only ignited the fiery vigor in Mokuba's heart as he was not ready to give up just yet.

"Let me think it over some more. I want to make this last guess count with all the effort I can put into it."

"Well, by all means, take your time. We still have about six and a half hours to go." _Wait a minute, that's what I can search up! I'll google locations that take about seven hours to get to from Japan. That should really narrow it down! He he heh…_

With this new motivation, Mokuba fished out his cell again and quickly opened his google app. He tried his search but to his dismay, google showed resorts and islands that made up Japan. Suddenly, a memory surfaced in his head of a conversation he had had with Roland over the weekend.

-2 days ago-

 _"So, Master Mokuba, are you excited for your trip?" Roland inquired of his vice president as they were entering into the elevator, both heading up to the CEO's office on one of the most top floors._

 _"You bet! Although," Suddenly, his master's big eyes looked downward, his face a tad crestfallen. "Seto still won't tell me where we're going."_

 _"Don't feel bad about it, Sir. Master Kaiba wishes for it to be a nice surprise for you, that is all."_

 _Mokuba looked up at his bodyguard and friend, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Do you know where we're going?" But Roland only shook his head._

 _"I'm afraid Master Kaiba did not tell me for fear I would somehow slip and tell you."_

 _(That figures…) Mokuba nodded in understanding. Suddenly, he blurted out a question without really thinking it through. "Where would you go for a beach vacation?"_

 _"Me, Sir?" Uh-oh. What if Roland thought he was prying into his personal life? And even if he did answer, there's no way it would be the same spot Seto was taking them. (Stupid, you should think before you speak!) Mokuba chastised himself._

 _"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be nosy. You don't have to answer that." But Roland just smiled, amused by his young master's tenacity to solve this trip mystery._

 _"It's quite alright, Sir. To be honest, I have never been to a beach outside of Japan but if I were to attend one, I would visit Waikiki Beach."_

 _"Why Waikiki Beach?" Mokuba's curiosity was now spiked and he really wanted to know. The truth was, he had not really took much time before to ponder about reasons for visiting a beach, except for the fact of being by the ocean._

 _"Well, I suppose because it is one of the most popular beaches I have heard my colleagues boast about." The elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing a foyer and two closed mahogany doors straight across. Ms. Takioshi was typing at her desk, just on the side of the closed doors. The duo stepped out and nodded to the secretary as she called her boss to inform him of the arrival of his body guard and brother._

-Present time-

 _Hm… I wonder._ He typed in the search box, "non-stop flight hours from Japan to Hawaii". One of the sites made Mokuba smile with much exhilaration. The site said that non-stop flights from Tokyo to Honolulu lasted between eight to ten hours but that was referring to commercial airlines where as their jet would allow them to arrive much sooner, about an hour sooner so this had to be the answer… right?

"I think I've got it now!" Mokuba exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

"Well?"

"I'm going to say Waikiki Beach and that is my final answer."

 _What? Silence?! That must mean I got it correct! He's not responding like he's trying to think of something to cover it up. Yes!_

"Remember now, you can't change your answer." What the…? Where is this response coming from? Surely, he guessed it right so why would he want to change it? If his answer had been incorrect wouldn't Seto have responded right away and boasting about him being right? What was going on here? He decided his brother was probably just toying with him so he wouldn't fall for it.

"I don't need to change my answer because I'm right. You're just trying to stall and make me think I got it wrong." Mokuba sat back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest, very proud of his achievement. The brothers stayed silent until a soft snore alerted one that the other was asleep. Mokuba had fallen asleep, all the rigorous thinking took its toll on him. Kaiba smirked as one thought crossed his mind. _I tried warning him._

XxXxXxXxXx

Mokuba stirred and sleepily opened his eyes. The sky was pitch black and stars lit up the horizon. The ocean below was calm, small waves rippling through the midnight black water. But the most extraordinary sight was the city down below. The lights illuminated the entire island and the harbors. At one of the harbors, lights revealed a massive WWII battle ship, a sight Mokuba easily recognized from pictures in his history classes. He checked his phone for the time. It read "10:50pm" but the date said it was the previous night, before they left. Time zones always confused the kid.

"This is incredible, Seto!"

A deep chuckle came from the seat in front of him. "I knew you would like it."

"Hey, Seto?"

"Hm?"

Mokuba's eyes gleamed in triumph as he slowly said, "I told you I was right."

But the response he got was not what he was expecting. He only heard a mock laughter from the tired brunette in front of him.

"Actually, little brother, you guessed Waikiki Beach but unfortunately, that's not where we're staying."

"It's in Hawaii though!" The child whined. Kaiba smirked as he prepared to explain his brother's mistake.

"You're right, it is in Hawaii." The child opened his mouth to protest but Kaiba cut him off as if he was watching him. "But you didn't say Hawaii. Had you been vague with that answer I would have given you the credit but you decided to go with a more specific response. Ergo, you lose, Mokuba."

"Hmph, fine. But can you give me a hint as to what my gift is since I was very close?" He pleaded with his big brother. Kaiba sighed greatly, way too tired to argue with his kid brother.

"I'll consider it. But first, initiate the landing sequence." Mokuba didn't respond but did as he was told. The jet was hovering over a barely dimmed beach just on the other side of the island from where they first approached.

This beach only had a few shack houses and was surrounded by cliffs. As they departed their jet, Mokuba could make out a distinct roaring sound in the distance. He turned his head in the direction of the sound, fear evident in his eyes.

"It's a waterfall, Mokuba. Don't worry, we're on a more secluded, private beach. There is no one else here." Mokuba smiled slightly, not real sure if this was a good or a bad thing. He trailed his brother into a dark shack to start getting ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** WOW, I did not mean to take soooo long to update but I have been very busy between work and issues in my home life. I think things are slowly getting better but some days are still not very good… I seriously need a vacation. I'm a little jealous of the Kaiba bros. right now (just kidding). Also, just to let you know, they're on the island of O'ahu, the private beach they landed on is Mākua Beach, and while I didn't find anything mentioned about waterfalls nearby or shacks located on this beach, I just used my imagination a little bit. Also, the places they visit in this story are actual places in Hawaii. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot, "Revenge of the Blue-eyes", and the OCs. I also do not own anything on O'ahu, like Kualoa Ranch.

 **Chapter 7: Kualoa Ranch (part 1)**

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"But so many people do it! And besides," A small hand brought up a black iPhone to the blue-eyed, brunette boy's face, blocking his view of his laptop. The screen displayed an online article about safety regulations and the equipment used was also safe, in zip-lining tours. "It's completely safe here, there have only been two deaths reported, and they were both employees!"

Seto turned his head to stare incredulously at his younger brother. "Only two deaths, you say?"

Mokuba began to release his breath he didn't realize he was holding, thinking he had knocked some good sense into Seto, when Seto's voice began crescendoing but not too much so not to draw attention from the public eye. There were other people sitting around them after all.

"Two deaths? You want to be number 3?! Oh, but it's okay because everyone else is doing it, right?!" Mokuba winced, he was really starting to regret his first choice for an activity. Kaiba's rant continued, "So, if everyone else was walking off a cliff or jumping off a bridge, would you do it too?!"

Mokuba did not respond, just looked down at his lap, as if it was suddenly more interesting.

"Answer me, Mokuba." The older Kaiba had lowered his voice back down to a normal decibel but still kept the firm tone.

But Mokuba's response caught Kaiba off guard. "Yes… but _only_ if they have professionals guiding them with the proper equipment and such. Two deaths is not really bad considering, and I'm just guessing here, hundreds of people have done this." _Probably even thousands of people,_ he told himself. Surely Seto was just being unreasonable.

There was a few moments of silence before Kaiba had himself composed enough to talk civilly with the only person he cared about. He would keep trying to convince his brother why he didn't think it was a good idea but also knew this could be a losing battle. Mokuba had already made a few good points and Seto knew his little brother could be quite persuasive himself. Before he could say anything, though, Mokuba began the "puppy dog" face.

"Mokuba—"

"Please, big brother, please? You said I could pick anything I wanted to do while we are here." That face and that last sentence was all it took. Seto lost the battle, stopped by his own words. _Next time, I need to be a lot more specific._

-Earlier that morning-

 _It was early when they got up, around 6:00am. As of late, Mokuba had been the one up first and was being an "annoying alarm clock" but Seto really didn't mind. He knew his little brother had been looking forward to this trip ever since he first brought it up to him that night the lab incident took place. He couldn't blame him, even though he would have preferred to sleep in until about 6:30. They took showers and got dressed for the first day of fun (well, Kaiba did bring his laptop. He was determined to do work and let Mokuba have all the fun). Mokuba was wearing a green and blue striped short sleeved t-shirt and blue denim shorts while Kaiba was wearing a dark blue collared shirt and dark blue jeans._

 _Kaiba called a cab and demanded that they be taken to a car rental place. Once there, Mokuba immediately spotted a metallic, light-blue Mustang GT that he really liked and Seto just shrugged, saying he didn't care what car they got. Inwardly, however, he was grateful Mokuba didn't pick a van or a wrangler. They were just not the kind of cars he preferred to be driving._

 _From the rental place, Mokuba began searching online for a place to eat breakfast. The younger boy gave a small laugh, which sparked a bit of interest for the older teen. "What is so funny, Mokuba?"_

 _"I think we should check this place out." The raven-haired boy held up his phone for his older brother to see. It was showing information on a café called, "Café Kaila". "You see, the name is what's funny. It sounds and is almost spelled just like our name!"_

 _Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "And you think this name being very close to ours constitutes why we should go eat there." He stated flatly._

 _"You got it, bro." Kaiba shook his head but gave in. After all, it made no difference to him where they went. But Mokuba sometimes came up with the most random things._

 _As soon as they entered the small, yet quaint, café, a waitress greeted them and asked if they would prefer a table or a booth._

 _"As long as we will have some privacy, I don't really care." Mokuba nodded to show he agreed and the woman bowed and led them to a small booth in a corner at the back. Once they were seated she took their drink orders. After several minutes, she came back and took their food orders._

 _"So, Mokuba, because we are here for your birthday, you pick out everything you want to do here."_

 _"Anything I want?" The boy asked with hope. If he played his cards right, he would be able to get Seto to give in to anything._

 _Seto nodded curtly before adding, "Just don't expect to drag me into anything. The company won't run itself, you know." Mokuba's face fell a little; he had been hoping to get Seto involved in everything they did. This was a vacation for the both of them, as far as the younger Kaiba was concerned. His violet-gray eyes flashed with a subtle hint of mischief. Luckily, it didn't look like Seto noticed as he was already engrossed back into his laptop. Mokuba decided he had better choose what they were going to do first. He pulled out his cell phone and opened his Google app, typing "fun, outside activities in Hawaii"._

-Present time-

"Fine," Seto began dejectedly. "But I'm not letting you go alone." Mokuba's eyes widened and he became the happiest boy in the world. He leaned into Seto, wrapping his arms tight around his brother's neck. Kaiba reciprocated, a small smile forming. He could never stand seeing his brother upset. Just then their food came out and Seto put his laptop in his briefcase as Mokuba made sure there was room for his plate too.

XxXxXxXxXx

The scenery below was absolutely breathtaking. They were standing on top of the Ka'a'awa Valley overlooking nothing but lush green ferns, treetops, and mountains. The tour guide explained this area is used for a lot of epic films, such as "Jurassic Park" and "Jurassic World". Many people "oohed" and "awed" but Kaiba just looked indifferent about it all.

 _So what? Like I give a rat's ass where movies are filmed._ His eyes trailed downward to his little brother standing by his side, whose face was lit up in a mix of disquietude and exhilaration, and he appeared very interested in the tour they were on. Kaiba inwardly sighed, realizing that he needed to have a slightly better attitude, if only for Mokuba's sake.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kaiba grumbled. He was being strapped in to a harness that was attached to a pulley that was then hooked onto a half-inch cable wire made of a sturdy steel.

"Oh come on, Seto, it'll be fun!" Mokuba was also being strapped in his own harness. They agreed that Kaiba would go down first and that Mokuba would be right behind him. One of the female tourists standing off to the side heard Mokuba and turned to scrutinize the two being strapped to the zip-line.

 _I thought that brown-haired kid looked familiar. Is it really Seto Kaiba?_ She wondered to herself. Her suspicion was confirmed when she got a better look at his face and gasped upon seeing his striking, ice-blue eyes. _It is him! I'd never forget those harsh, sapphire eyes!_

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba, but could I have your autograph before you go down? I'm a huge fan!"

This, of course, attracted the rest of the tourists who had not yet realized that _the_ Seto Kaiba was amongst them. The lack of one of his trademark trench coats made him blend more in the crowd, which is exactly what he had wanted.

"Mr. Kaiba, I need an autograph for my nephew!" An older man raced to him with his journal and a pen.

A young boy also ran up to him holding a duel monster card, a card used by Kaiba many times. "Will you, uh, sign my 'Spear Dragon', Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba remained calm but seethed inwardly. _Shit, I didn't think people would discover me this quickly!_

Mokuba was almost laughing at seeing his brother in this predicament but knew it would be unwise at the moment. He could read his brother like a book and could tell the older was a little perturbed by all this.

By now, just about all the tourists were surrounding him, demanding autographs and or pictures. Kaiba knew he had better do something, quick.

"Everyone, calm down!" The crowd got instantly quiet. "I'll sign a few autographs but then I'd like to get to the rest of my vacation, if you people _do not_ mind. And no photos!"

"Awe…" Came the depressed manner from the ones holding cameras as they dejectedly put them down or back in their pockets.

Seto reached his hand out to the young boy standing in front of the crowd. "I'll sign your card first, kid."

The boy smiled widely and handed the legendary champion his "Spear Dragon" card and a pen. Kaiba signed quickly, but smoothly of course, and moved on to the female whom first approached him, then the older man for his nephew, then signed a few more. He finally turned to one of the employees of the Kualoa Ranch.

"I'd like to get down from here, if you don't mind." His eyes narrowed, silently telling the employee he was in no mood for signing more autographs.

"Oh, uh, of course, Mr. Kaiba, right away, sir."

XxXxXxXxXx

A tall and tanned man, wearing a black pin-striped suit over a deep red dress shirt, sat in a black leather chair. He had his eyes closed and a frown on his face, his hands forming a downward steeple in his lap. He was remembering a time when his father was alive and well, about 6 years ago.

-Memory-

 _"Hey father, when are we going to get control of your boss's company?" A tanned man looked down to his twelve year old son. His son looked just like him but his hair was black instead of brown, just like his mother's._

 _"As soon as Mr. Kaiba announces when he will be stepping down as President and Chief Executive Officer. But we may have a slight problem with that."_

 _The young boy's eyes widened in shock._ There just can't be a problem. My father was promised to be next in line since that brat's accident. _"What is the problem, father?"_

 _The man readied himself before responding. He knew this company meant everything to him and his son. Ever since the boy's mother died, they have been trying to do everything they can to fend for their survival. He was eventually hired at Kaiba Corporation to be working very close to the CEO. The company would be the last piece they needed to stay strong._

 _"Master Kaiba has just adopted two boys." He didn't elaborate further and he really didn't need too. His son knew where he was going with this._

Another memory arose, this one 2 years later than his previous memory.

 _"Son, Master Seto Kaiba has just made a proposition for us. He has promised to increase our pay and improve our benefits. We will just have to wait it out a little longer to gain complete control of the company. For now, however, he is granting each of us, the Big Five, a small percentage of the company. The plan to take over from Gozaburo is in motion."_

 _The now fourteen year old looked uneasy at his father. He had met young Seto once, at one of Gozaburo's dinner parties. The prodigy child held a cool façade but he felt he could not trust the boy. He really didn't believe Seto would keep his word to the Big Five but what could he do to change it?_

 _The child was proven right when Seto, now the owner of Kaiba Corp., was destroying the labs run by the Big Five and shooting all of their individual ideas down. He transformed the company from a weapon-producing company to a game-producing company._

 _But then, out of nowhere, a boy from one of Seto's classes at Domino High beat Seto, who was the current world champion, in a game of Duel Monsters. Seto ran away, Maximillion Pegasus offered them a deal, and they began their plot to take control of Kaiba Corp. But Seto eventually came back, after having dealt with Pegasus, along with that Yugi kid who had defeated him, and fired all of the Big Five, to which they mysteriously disappeared afterwards. The young boy, whose father was next in line to run Kaiba Corp. before Seto's takeover, had not heard from his father since._

-End of memories-

Jefferson, a young man of about 20 or so with blonde hair and wearing a suit, stood facing the door to his master's office, rubbing his hands in nervous contemplation. It seemed he only delivered bad news to his master but, now, he actually had some semi-good news. But he was afraid of what his master was capable of. After all, the man had been killing a few people here and there for their mistakes. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before knocking. Upon getting permission to enter, he turned the nob and stepped in what many of his coworkers were calling "the ninth layer of hell".

"Master, we just got a call from David who is in Hawaii with his family right now. He has confirmed that Seto Kaiba and his little brother are on vacation there as well."

A deep, menacing chuckle was heard in the leather chair behind the big oak desk. "Heh he heh. And what perfect timing. According to weather stations, a tropical storm is approaching the islands and will be there the day after tomorrow. Jefferson, please call David back and tell him to keep a very close eye on them, and to report directly to me of their whereabouts. Also, ready my private jet. I want to get there as soon as possible. It's about time I took this matter into my own hands."

Jefferson bowed and replied, "As you wish, Master." After he left, the chair turned around, the evil man's brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It won't be long now and I will have my revenge on you, Seto Kaiba! Hah ha hah hah!"

XxXxXxXxXx

The zip-line down was not uneventful, at least for the almost thirteen year old. Mokuba very much enjoyed himself. The feeling of flying without the Blue-eyes jet's cockpit protecting him made him feel… so _alive_. He was still laughing excitedly as he was at the bottom, being unstrapped by another employee. Seto was standing off to the side taking his helmet off, his face holding his usual expression: stoic with no emotion.

Mokuba stumbled to Seto's side when he was free, his head spinning a little from the fast descent. Kaiba caught his little brother just in time before he fell face down in the dirt.

"Easy there, Mokuba. You need to compose yourself." The preteen nodded and tried his hardest to get his laughter to subside. After a minute passed he was able to stand back up.

"Can we leave, now?" Kaiba tried not to sound too demanding, knowing Mokuba would only give him the "puppy" eyes and spill about how he told Mokuba he could do anything he wanted. He just hoped the zip-line experience wore his little brother out.

"I want to see more of this place."

Kaiba closed his eyes and shook his head. _I should have known…_ When he opened his deep blue eyes, Mokuba's violet gray eyes were boring into his. _I really hate it when he looks at me like that._ "Okay, what else do you want to do here?"

Mokuba's excitement returned and he grabbed Seto's hand pulling him along. "I know just the thing, come on!"

 **A/N:** This is already 11 pages long so, I'm going to separate this chapter into two parts. First, I have nothing against vans or wranglers, I just feel these cars are not the kind Kaiba would ever drive. Second, I'd like to apologize for not going into much detail about the zip-line experience. I was afraid of writing Kaiba way too out of character. Plus, I've never zip-lined, so I don't know for sure what it's like. I just wrote what I thought could be a possibility for Mokuba. You can probably guess who the villain's father is now, right? If not, don't worry it will be revealed two chapters from now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
